Tensione
by Mili Black
Summary: Um favor de seu amigo Ichigo, para tirar-lhe a tensão.


**Tensione**

_Por Mili Black  


* * *

_

A mulher realmente já estava cansada da vida que tinha. Trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar, sem nenhuma diversão ou distração – mentira. Às vezes ela caminhava pelas manhãs de sábado. _Às vezes. _E logo depois disso tomava um delicioso sorvete de morango com cobertura de chocolate. Aí sim ela poderia se anestesiar um pouco do mundo.

Porém, isso não durava quase nada. Visivelmente ela estava nervosa, exaltada. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, seus olhos cansados, sua cabeça doída, seu mau-humor era tão constante quanto a sua indisposição. Olheiras lhe enfeitavam o rosto.

Desistira de usar seus costumeiros saltos altos por causa das dores dilacerantes nos pés, optando pelas sandálias rasteirinhas. Mas do mesmo jeito, não alterou em nada. Suas unhas ainda estavam para fazer – não que ela ligasse muito para isso. Mas todos diziam que isso era conseqüente do desgaste emocional dela.

E ela já havia tentado tudo ao seu alcance.

Calmantes, massagens, mais calmantes, ioga, mais calmantes, vodka com limão, whisky gelado e vinho branco e simplesmente _nada_ nenhum resultado.

Ela estava tensa, e não sabia como retirar a tensão.

A maioria de seus amigos já tinha se afastados de si, seu rendimento no trabalho havia diminuído. Estava tudo totalmente insuportável. E Rukia não sabia como descansar.

* * *

Sexta feira, apenas foi mais um dia estressante no trabalho.

Rukia chega a seu apartamento, ligando a lâmpada. Senta-se no sofá rubro, retirando as sandálias desconfortáveis, enquanto soltava seus cabelos curtos do coque. Se jogou para trás, descansando sua cabeça no encosto da poltrona, então suspirou.

_Dor de cabeça dos infernos!_

- Tudo bem? – O ruivo pela porta da cozinha, com sua expressão carrancuda levemente preocupada.

- Tudo ótimo, Ichigo. Só stress do trabalho.

Ichigo era seu companheiro de apartamento.

É, de apartamento. Ele não era seu namorado, e sim um amigo de infância, e quando ambos entraram na faculdade resolveram morar juntos com mais alguns amigos. Entretanto o tempo foi passando, e sobraram apenas eles dois ali.

Não que ela se incomodasse com isso, até gostava. Não, não havia nenhuma espécie de _bônus_ morando junto a ele, eram apenas bons amigos. Quase irmãos – se não fosse pelo fato de Rukia algumas vezes deixar escapar olhares para as coxas e peito dele.

Mas ela não tinha culpa.

Estava carente. E Ichigo não era de todo mal. _(E nem metade mal)._

- Você me parece sobrecarregada – Ichigo comentou, jogando uma toalha branca em cima da morena. – Vai tomar um banho e dormir, acorde amanhã apenas as três da tarde pra comer brigadeiro e voltar pra dormir de novo. – Terminou, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Como eu queria fazer isso... – Rukia suspirou, se dirigindo ao banheiro com a toalha na mão. – Eu tenho uma coluna pra entregar depois de amanhã e ainda nem comecei a fazer... Merda. – Resmungou, andando até o banheiro de um jeito desleixado.

Ichigo apenas sorriu, ao vê-la fechar a porta do banheiro com brutalidade.

O ruivo foi até a cozinha, abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa social. Havia chegado do trabalho a pouco tempo e estava preparando a comida.

Antes de se formarem, ele havia alertado Rukia que essa coisa de colunista era complicada e estressante – que exigia muita criatividade. E Rukia nunca foi de ter as das mais brilhantes mentes criativas, mas ela conseguiu ser a melhor do jornal onde trabalha.

Entretanto, isso a estava matando, ela precisava relaxar. E ele iria ajudar, de alguma forma. Só não sabia como.

Sorriu de forma maliciosa, enquanto passava manteiga nas torradas.

Talvez, soubesse.

* * *

- Rukia?

A morena virou-se abrupta, com uma caneta na mão.

- Sim?

- Eu trouxe um café. – Ichigo levantou a xícara quente, sinalizando o que havia dito. Diante do sorriso da morena, ele entrou no escritório que ela estava totalmente, colocando o café em cima da mesinha.

- Obrigada.- A morena agradeceu, tomando um grande gole da bebida quente. – Isso vai me manter acordada durante a noite preparando _isso._

_- Isso_ é seu trabalho. – Ele respondeu, enquanto sentava na cama ao lado da mesinha que Rukia estava. – Tá indo bem?

- _Bem_ mal! – Rukia bufou. – Que coisa estressante, não vou conseguir terminar isso a tempo. – Ela coçou a cabeça de forma agoniada, largando a caneta em cima dos papéis.

- Termina sim. – E se levantou da cama e se pôs atrás de Rukia. – Posso ajudar em algo?

- Não, você tem seus projetos _arquitetônicos_ para terminar. – Rukia respondeu de forma ácida, voltando a pegar na caneta.

- Na verdade, eu já terminei. Tenho tempo pra ajudar. – O ruivo insistiu, colocando as mãos em cima dos pequenos ombros da morena.

Apesar de estranhar, Rukia não fez nada. As mãos dele eram quentes, as fazia se sentir confortável.

Diante do silêncio da mulher, Ichigo começou a massagear-lhe os ombros.

- Hmmmmmmm... _Isso é bom_.

As mãos quentes de Ichigo tocavam seus ombros com uma precisão e maciez indescritível. Lentamente, Rukia fora soltando a xícara de café em cima da mesinha.

Ichigo sorriu levemente com a rendição, continuando a massagem em sua nuca, e logo por toda a extensão de suas costas.

- Onde você –ah, assim... Onde você aprendeu a fazer Isso?

- Isso só é mais um dos meus super poderes.

Rukia riu pequenamente da resposta, simplesmente perdida nas sensações que as mãos de ichigo estavam lhe proporcionando.

O ruivo, desconfortável pela má posição para uma massagem que se encontraram, soltou as costas de Rukia - e riu quando ouviu um gemido de repreensão da parte dela.

- Estava tão bom!

- Não se preocupe. – Ichigo falou divertido. – Deita na cama.

Se Rukia soubesse que Ichigo tinha _aquelas mãos,_ com certeza não teria motivos para ficar estressada! – Agora, não tem mesmo.

Deitada confortavelmente na cama,sentindo a melhor massagem da sua vida com certeza a fazia [e faria futuramente] sua vida bem menos tensa e _feliz._

- Rukia... – Ichigo começou. – Está acordada?

- Sim.

- Como 'ta aí?

- _Muito bom!_

Ichigo riu.

- Quer que se torne ainda melhor?

Rukia ergueu uma sobrancelha e se virou, olhando pro ruivo – e então, se arrepiou totalmente ao sentir a mão do homem em contato com a pele de suas costas.

Sentiu o tecido de sua camisa subindo lentamente, enquanto Ichigo passava as pontas das unhas do final até o inicio de suas costas.

_- Uhm..._

Ichigo sorriu, vendo que seu "plano" estava funcionando. Ela poderia querer matá-lo ao amanhecer, mas ele hoje com certeza iria ter uma _boa noite_ hoje. Os dois.

Abaixou-se lentamente e plantou um beijo ao fim das costas de Rukia, e não pôde deixar de se sentir excitado com o gemido rouco que ela soltou.

- Está querendo me seduzir?

O ruivo levou uma das mãos até a coxa esquerda de Rukia, que estavam a mostra pelo short curto que a mesma estava usando e a apertou, gostando de sentir em suas mãos a maciez da pele da morena.

- Por que, _estou conseguindo_?

O home plantou um novo beijo ao fim das costas da morena, seguido de uma leve mordida.

Rukia suspirou.

_- Está._

Ichigo, com apenas uma mão, foi acariciando Rukia de suas coxas, até o inicio de suas costas, ansiando para vê-la sem aqueles tecidos tão _incômodos._

Aproximou a boca do ouvido da morena, vendo-a se arrepiar com esse simples contato.

- Eu quero você _agora._

O coração de Rukia bateu mais forte ao escutar aquelas palavras. Se resumia a tudo ou nada.

Ela escolheu o _tudo.  


* * *

_

**N/A: **Faz tempo que eu não apreço pelo FFN, não pessoal? Falta de criatividade é um problema. Mas enfim, esse foi um presente – mal escrito, mas tudo bem eu acho – para Nicole Hitachiin. Parabéns atrasaderrimo Nicole. *-* Espero que tenha gostado da fanfics, sendo pequena e sem hentai, Mas saiba que eu me esforcei ao máximo para sair algo de bom gosto u_u

A história não está betada, logo, erros horrendos apareceram nela, com certeza. Desculpem-e. [principalmente você Nicole!]

Um beijo na buunda de todos vocês. #não me chinguem pela história ruim#

P.S.: **Tensione** é tensão em alguma língua que eu já esqueci. Parece que é em francês.. ou italiano.


End file.
